Wanna Stories
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Stories of Wanna One that Wannables don't know [WannaOne] [Produce101] [BoyxBoy] [Woojin] [Jinyoung] [Jihoon] [Jaehwan] [Daniel] [Seungwoo] [Guanlin] [Jisung] [Daehwi] [Minhyun] [Seungwoon]


**Disclamire:** Wanna One belongs to Wannables and YMC, the stories' lines belong to my braind

 **Cast for Chapter I:** JinSeob, Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2's contestants

Enjoy~

•

 **Wanna Stories**

•

As day keep passing by, the eleven boys seem more and more busy. Going in and out photo studios, they always surrounded by a bunch of hairstylists, fashion stylists and make-up artists. That's why wherever their schedules were it would be so crowded. Despite the crowed, some of them were doze off. It can be seen from how hard the center of the group and his beloved mate working so hard to lift the mood up by surprising each dozed off member from the visual, Minhyun, until the lead dancer, Park Woojin. That had been several time in the day that Ong saw Woojin in his doze off mode. He didn't ask the reason to the younger not because he didn't care, in fact he know it well the reason. He hold so much not to talk anything related to the reason, especially the tomorrow rehearsal despite he wants to scream of happiness of the thought meeting Lee Woojin, his beloved son.

"He doze again?" A blonde hair boy whispers while casually link his arm on Ong's waist.

"Hm-m.. I don't know what will happen with him tomorrow. Will he be ok?"

"He will hyung. Or at least, he will pretend he is ok," now another younger boy known as Woojin's label mate approached and jokingly separated them.

"Don't worry too much hyung, once he meet Hyeongseob everything will be ok," a sound passed causes them to looking at the owner that just passed by with a sad looking back, "Just like me.. I'll be ok after meet Sewoon, don't worry," the owner of the back turned around to comfort the worry members.

Being selected as the final members of Wanna One of course the happiness they were all thankful for. Yet, they were just boys. To be specific, the boys that were in love. Ultimate happiness is being selected with their mates just like Ong with Daniel and Daehwi with Bae Jinyoung. It's another story for both Woojin, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Jihoon, and Guanlin that are separated from their mates Hyeongseob, Sewoon, Seonho, Samuel, and Dongho. Guanlin with his own cold personality is not that much worrying the other members, the other four were the problem. Cheerful Woojin, Jaehwan, Jihoon, and Minhyun can be gloomy and change the atmosphere of the group all of sudden. It was such a heart breaking seeing them on their gloomy day, like seeing a poor dog waiting its owner under the rain.

The sun had changed the day. The concert venue was filled by produce 101 contestants not only the selected 11. Smile and hug were shown in every corner of the place. In the middle of a group of boys Jihoon was seen happily laughing besides the now black hair Samuel, Minhyun fiercely telling a story with another pledis traniees plus Seonho in his back and Guanlin behind Dongho, Jaehwan seen peacefully chattering with other trainees while his shoulder wrapped by Sewoon's hand, while Woojin was seen with his label mates without his love mate. Not long after a light step was approaching the Brand New Boys.

"Woojin-ah~" with a high note indicated how glad he is to meet the one he called, Ahn Hyeongseob running to hug the tanned boy.

"Hyungie annyeong!" another voice heard following Hyeongseob

"Euiwoong annyeong!"

Upon hearing the name, Woojin moved his hand just to let his body away from the hug,

"Get away!"

The other trainees were so surprised seeing how Woojin took a step away from Hyeongseob. So did Ong that had keep his eyes to Woojin from the start of rehearsal.

"Huh? Where is hyung going?" Lee Woojin pointed at Ong that running somewhere when asking to his Niel father.

"Something happen with another member, I think. Let him go, let's continue the game."

Behind the stage, the red hair boy sat with his palm curled holding his anger probably.

"Woojin, what's wrong?"

"Huh, Seongwoo hyung?"

"What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing or I'm fine. I know something happen and you are not fine. What happened with Hyeongseob?"

"Noth.."

"No nothing Park Woojin.. Did you fight? Or did you jealous? With Euiwoong?"

"Ho.. How do you know?"

"You look so obvious, stupid. Stepping away when Euiwoong arrived… Why…"

"Why are you jealous of Euiwoong?"

Now both of Seungwoo and Woojin was confused, they were finding who ask what Seungwoo wanna ask to Woojin, then their eyes were rounded for finding Hyeongseob standing on the door.

"I'll get going," Seungwoo was worried about Woojin, yet he knew this problem should be solved by the couple themselves.

"Now, why?" Hyeongseob had sit on the chair in front of Woojin asking for explaination.

"Nothing."

"Park Woojin… I miss you so bad, then finally when we can meet, should we end up fighting?"

"Just… you look so close with him."

"I am originally close with him."

"Closer than usual, mmm… since the Oh Little Girl, even closer when you both did live internet broadcast, and you look good… together"

"You are talking nonsense Woojinie. Euiwoong and I are in the same company, it's common."

"Then you will be debut together, then he will be in love with you, many people will start shipping you both. And that will be common too, for you…" spitting out his word Woojin threw his head away from Hyeongseob's eyes.

Without any word Hyeongseob body just automatically moving towards Woojin. Hands slowly wrapping the well build body, bring it to his warm hug. So warm that it can melt Woojin's ego in an instant, encouraged him to hug back his lover.

"What ever happen between me and Euiwoong that's business matter, it will always be you, the one I love even though I am not by your side."

Carefully, Woojin stared at those innocent eyes, trying to find a lie that won't be found now because indeed what Hyeongseob said came from the deepest part of his heart.

"Sorry. for being so… childish…"

"Hahaha… That's fine, now I know how it feels to be you when I was jealous…"

An innocent smile was drawn on that rabbit's face causing the snaggletooth owner can't help but pinch the cute face he saw. Hyeongseob was laughing lightly while pouting his mouth.

"Let's get out," Woojin held the other's hand leading the way yet the lead one wasn't move at inch.

"Wait, you don't have schedule today, can we…"

"Let's get out first, then go to my place, none there. You don't think we will do anything here, right?"

Hyeongseob lowered his head hiding it before finally letting his steps lead by the tanned boy.

•

 **Wanna Stories**

•

Rurulala,

This is my first fanfiction on ffn which written in English, I hope many can enjoy the story.

Regarding my lackness, I hope you guys can leave some reviews for me to improve my story and my writing.

See ya in the next story~


End file.
